


Pet Shelter

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Animal Shelter, Battersea Dogs & Cats Home, Dogs, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Same Age Hartwin, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might have come to the Battersea Dogs & Cats Home for a dog but he ended with so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts), [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> I wrote this for two the best people on Earth <3 instead of sleeping. I regret nothing.

“How can I help you, sir?” Harry heard when he stepped through the door of Battersea Dogs & Cats Home, folding his umbrella as he came. He was greeted by a middle-aged blonde wearing a customary blue polo shirt with the shelter’s logo on it. Compared to her, he looked very out of place in the bespoke suit he was wearing.

“I’m looking for a pet,” answered Harry, his tone unsure. He was here because he thought that having a pet would keep away the loneliness Harry had started to feel lately. He was 25, his career at the family tailor shop in Savile Row just started. And yet there was no one to come home too, the house far too big for one person. “A dog, specifically,” he added.

“Great!” exclaimed the woman, smiling broadly at him. “Wait here a second, I will get one of our volunteers to show you around.”

About a minute or two later a young, blond man showed up. He also was wearing the blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans. His green-ish-blue-ish eyes were the most beautiful Harry had ever seen. All of this, with the addition of a contagious smile on top of all things, made Harry positively smitten with the man. And if anyone saw the faint blush on his cheeks… Well, he was walking in the rain, after all, wasn’t he?

“M’name’s Eggsy,” the man said, shaking Harry’s hand.

“Hary. Harry Hart,” answered Harry.

“C’mon, then, our dogs’ boxes are this way,” Eggsy motioned towards one of the two corridors. They walked it silently.

Once they reached the boxes, Eggsy spoke again:

“So... You have any preference? Or do you want to have a general look?”

“No, I don’t.”

“That’s ok, bruv,” Eggsy smiled at him again. “If any of our dogs catches your attention, let me know, I’ll get him so you can have a walk with him and see if you click.”

So they spent another hour or so walking from one box to another, watching different dogs and talking about everything, while Harry tried to make a choice. Quickly after they started he decided that he’d rather have a small dog rather than a big one. Through their conversation Harry learned that Eggsy was actually his age, working as a ballet teacher for children and volunteering at the Battersea Home every other day. He learned that Eggsy was still living with his mum and baby sister, but was looking for his own space, that he had a dog at home – a pug named JB. (“After Jack Bauer!” defended himself Eggsy when Harry teased him about James Bond). Minute after minute Harry was more and more interested in Eggsy, finding himself reluctant to leave.

Just when Harry was willing to give up and go home alone, he heard a faint squeak from the box at the far end of the hall. He went there and found a small puppy hiding in the corner, surrounded by other dogs and definitely overwhelmed by their presence. Harry crouched near it and slowly stroked the paw that came through the bars. The puppy immediately raised its head, its gaze meeting Harry’s. There was something in the dog’s eyes that made Harry snap.

“I want this one,” he said to Eggsy.

Eggsy opened the box, took the small figure in his hands and handed it to Harry, locking the box at the same time. When the puppy smelled the now familiar scent of Harry, it started to bark happily, snuggling closer and licking Harry’s hand in between.

“Some idiot tried to drown him in the river, you know?” said Eggsy. “It is a Welsh terrier. Someone wasn’t happy that their dog was knocked up and decided to get rid of the problem,” he paused, observing Harry and the puppy. After all the time he spent here he knew the match when he saw it. Nevertheless, he asked the question:

“Do you want to take him for a walk?”

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll take him,” answered Harry, hugging the pup to his chest.

All the formalities took about 15 minutes to complete. Harry was required to sign the adoption agreement and schedule a castration appointment with the shelter’s vet once his dog was big enough for it.

Meanwhile, Eggsy brought a bag of the necessities that were given to every newly adopted dog and its owner. Inside was a dog bed, a blanket it was brought in, a health record book, some dog food and feeding requirements.

Something scribbled at the bottom of the paper caught Harry’s eye. He took it in his hand and read:

_If you want to grab a coffee, just text me._

_E._

Below the note was a phone number.

Harry might have come to the Battersea Dogs & Cats Home for a dog but he ended with so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> For more hartwin trash, follow me on [tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com)!


End file.
